


I always loved you (I just didn't realize it yet)

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [49]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will n Nico just being cute to make up for the shit ton of angst I've posted recently
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	I always loved you (I just didn't realize it yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebodybigheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebodybigheart/gifts).



> thank you for requesting fluff!!!!!! I don't have any happy ideas lmao they're all angsty and sad

It wasn’t love at first sight. No, neither Nico nor Will believed in something so trivial. Sure, there was that initial ‘ _ damn, i would let that guy rail me against a wall _ ’ or whatever an eleven year old's equivalent to that is; but it wasn't love. 

Their feelings grew with them. 

When Will would spend hours forcing different magical substances into Nico's system to find a substitute for ambrosia. The countless times he would sing hymns over Nico's sleeping form, desperately hoping for him to heal. 

Or the times Nico stopped by with lunch or dinner, knocking on the always-open doorway of the infirmary with a knowing smile, ready to force the sun-child to take a break. 

They had their fights, petty arguments about who was the better archer (seeing as both were terrible), and more serious ones when one would overwork himself, and the other found him practically dead on his feet. 

They became closer than even Annabeth and Percy, relying on the other like they were a lifeline.

Nico's world crashed down around when he realised just how much he needed Will, just how much he cared. He realized that it wasn't just platonic love that he harbored for his best friend. It wasn't the same after. 

For Will, it was slower. Seeing Nico laughing in the dim light of the dying fire after a singalong, hearing him complain about doing dishes or serving meals or going on patrol, Nico gradually became something he couldn't live without. And then he became something he loved. Again, it didn't happen overnight, but one day Will had looked down at Nico over his book, where his hand was tangled in the half-asleep boy's hair. "I love you"

He hadn't thought about the words, he had just said them. Nico's eyes had snapped open anyways, sputtering and trying to form a coherent thought. 

"You- you can't just  _ say that _ , Will!"

The hopeless sputtering continued for another minute while Will tried not to look amused. "What if I mean it, though?"

Nico squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Neeks, I'm serious. I love you."

Will's book was marked and cast to the side now, with Will trying to situate himself where he could look Nico in the eyes while still having them both comfortable. "You don't- have to feel the same way but- I just wanted to let you know."

It took Will a good minute to realize that Nico was crying. 

Silent tears rolled under Nico's closed eyelids, down his cheeks until they were wiped away by Will's gentle hand. "Don't cry, Nico. Please-"

Nico's eyes fluttered open, tears sticking to his eyelashes. "I don't think anybody's ever loved me before." He had whispered, holding tight to Will's hand. "Especially not somebody that I've loved, too."

Will took a second to process the words, before laughing quietly, “And here I thought you suddenly hated my guts.” he whispered fondly, going back to brushing through Nico’s messy hair. “I love you, Nico.”

“I love you too, Will.”

They went on dates to the strawberry fields and kissed for the first time in a canoe. Nothing really changed, though. Apart from the “I love you”s and kisses, they were still as sickenly sweet as ever, always in each other’s personal space, still  _ NicoandWill  _ as opposed to  _ Nico and Will _ . 

It was sweet, it was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yoU liked! I know it doesn't really fill the prompt but this is what i started with, so I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> not me rereading all of Rick's mythology books and gettign a kick out of everythign I already knew was going to happen-
> 
> also uhm in the sea of monsters, Percy starts off calling blackjack a girl and I'm just gonna let that sink in, BlackJack is cannonly trans, thank you for coming to my TedTalk
> 
> Comment any requests please!!!!!!


End file.
